


Rosso

by Moe89



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis!Au<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Rosso. <br/>Il colore della rivoluzione che sarebbe giunta il giorno seguente. Chi aveva iniziato a parlare di rivoluzione? Nessuno lo sapeva. Se si fosse chiesto a Tony probabilmente quello avrebbe risposto per canzonarlo che "rivoluzione" era la prima parola detta da un infante Capitano. Se si fosse chiesto a Steve, quello avrebbe risposto che "rivoluzione" era stata l'ultima parola urlata da una Francia morente, assassinata dai suoi stessi cittadini. Per Clint "rivoluzione" vuol dire progresso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso

Rosso.  
Il colore della bandiera poggiata contro il muro in quel piccolo caffè dove gli Amis sono soliti radunarsi. Dire chi ce l'ha portata lì quella bandiera sembra facile a tutti, anche se nessuno ricorda con esattezza il quando ce l'ha lasciata.  
Clint sospira sorpassandola, stando ben attento a non farla cadere (Cap andrebbe su tutte le furie). Quella bandiera, così innocente a prima vista, sarebbe stata la causa della loro morte, Clint lo sa bene questo.

Rosso.  
Il colore dei bisbigli che corrono tra le strade. Bisbigli del popolo, per il popolo, al popolo. Bisbigli che promettono gloria. O morte.

Rosso.  
Il colore della rivoluzione che sarebbe giunta il giorno seguente.  
Chi aveva iniziato a parlare di rivoluzione? Nessuno lo sapeva. Se si fosse chiesto a Tony probabilmente quello avrebbe risposto per canzonarlo che "rivoluzione" era la prima parola detta da un infante Capitano. Se si fosse chiesto a Steve, quello avrebbe risposto che "rivoluzione" era stata l'ultima parola urlata da una Francia morente, assassinata dai suoi stessi cittadini. Per Clint "rivoluzione" vuol dire progresso.

Rosso.  
Il colore dei capelli di Natasha. Capelli in mezzo a cui Clint ama far passare le mani, a cui ama aggrapparsi nelle notti in cui non devono restare chiusi nel ABC cafè a ritagliare coccarde ed escogitare grandi piani.  
Il colore delle sue labbra. Labbra che Clint ama baciare e mordere tanto quanto vedere increspate in un sorriso incerto.  
Il colore del suo cuore. Un cuore rivoluzionario che Clint sa (o spera) battere anche per lui. A volte, poggiando l'orecchio sul suo sterno, l'uomo è sicuro di sentirlo fermarsi. Solo per un attimo. Come se fosse tutto troppo da sopportare. E poi, quando ormai tutto sembra perso, eccolo che riprende a pompare con vigore, più forte di prima.  
Il colore del suo sangue. Sangue che Clint non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Liquido e scuro, troppo giovane ed innocente. Il sangue di Natasha corre fra le strade della sua amata Parigi, la accusa si averla abbandonata. Natasha si è battuta per la Francia e la Francia si è ritirata, vigliacca.  
Mentre il sangue, peccato mortale, cola dal corpo ormai freddo della sua amata, mentre un fucile compare improvvisamente davanti al volto di Clint in una promessa di morte, l'alba sorge sulla città.


End file.
